


bud of the bud

by birdhymns



Series: Wolf in My Backyard [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Side: Weiss.





	bud of the bud

The time Weiss spends with her side pressed against Velvet’s becomes the best part of her week. She sets down every expectation and fear, all that weighs on her mind, and rests.

She can tell that Velvet enjoys it as much, always waiting at the edge of her gradually improving porch—Weiss admittedly can’t tell what the new colour is, but the new boards are much less likely to break through under foot or paw—with a bowl of meat and bones. All very tasty to Weiss. Her gratefulness manifests in a wagging tail and muzzle pressed to Velvet’s cheek.…Politely so, thank you very much.

The only difficulty is when Velvet wanders away from the things a ‘dog’ can offer full comfort for, talking of the lack of open arms for her, the resulting homesickness…and the wariness of Weiss herself, as she is outside the askew fences.

Weiss aches to tell her. To reassure she isn’t alone, to show her care is honest.

But she knows how loud her name must be to Velvet’s ears, the bells’ trepidation. The wolf at Velvet’s door visits and is welcomed, the disowned heir at work is still a stranger. Differences in distance herald both acceptance and rejection as possibility, and to lose everything is not a risk Weiss would ever take. Her heart’s bound up in Velvet’s home now, and making it better.

So she contents herself with resting a head in Velvet’s lap, when conversation turns solemn, and prays that trust comes soon.


End file.
